All Your Vital Regions Are Become One With Prussia
by Vio the Great
Summary: Random title. I saw this challenge somewhere and just had to do it. Details inside. Prussia x Seychelles


A/N: So, like, I saw this somewhere, and I totally HAD to do it. -having a Poland moment- Besides, my inspirations been a bit dry over the past weak and its annoying the crap out of me, so...

Yea.

Oh, and about the title… I'm listening to Francium (by Hatsune Miku)as I post this. Makes me really hyper.

**All Your Vital Regions Are Become One With Prussia**

_The challenge:_

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_2. Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, either._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include the song/artist._

Okay! -sets up playlist all the English (not that terribly many, actually) and somewhat understandable, though foreign, songs that she has-

Let's goooo~

* * *

_Song #1!_

_-Courage: Superchic[k]_

_Quick Comment: What a great way to start... I'll try my best._

Seychelles looked away from Gilbert. It hurt to lie to him, but it couldn't be helped. She wanted to change how she looked, so...

The lies couldn't be helped.

Maybe, one day, once this was all past, she could tell him. And he might be angry. But some day, he'd understand. And when he saw who she was then, he'd be happy, right?

"Hey.. Are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry.

No. That was the answer. "Yea. I'm fine."

It'd be okay. If he was there, she could make it through, onto the next day...

She'd make it through, somehow.

"I don't believe you..."

* * *

_Song #2!!_

_-Sonic Boom: Maaya Sakamoto_

_Quick Comment: -starts sobbing uncontrollably- THIS SOOOOONG... DX_

Prussia narrowed his eyes. Damn it, he'd screwed up again. It was practically a lost cause this time. He probably couldn't win her back from that French bastard this time.

But... She was his most important. His number one, adorable, fish-eating, pigtailed love. And he would try. Because he was awesome, right? Him and his little bird. He could bring her back. He would race to her side, catch her in his arms, and hold on tight.

She was HIS. Not France's.

He pulled on his jacket and took off out the door. His. His. Seychelles...

He was going to change the future. Make it the one he wanted it to be. It was his own decision now, what happened from here...

* * *

_Song #3!!!_

_-Feel: Marie Digby_

_Quick Comment: Hm, this should be interesting..._

Seychelles put her head in her hands. That dumbass. Could he really not hear her? It felt like he was made of stone. She was alone. Did he care at all? Did he feel any love for her? All he ever talked about was his awesomeness. Himself. Just himself.

She wanted to be noticed.

She was sick of it. Couldn't he at least TRY to be affectionate? He insisted that she was important to him, but only when she was on the brink of leaving.

She wanted him to open up to her. To hold her tightly, to simply show EMOTION...

To actually MEAN it when he stopped her from leaving...

Wake up! Are you dead?

Damn it...

* * *

_Song #4_

_-Love Save the Empty: Erin McCarly_

_Quick Comment: I LOVE THIS SONG. But I'm already writing a fic about it... Oh well! Think of this as a somewhat unrelated preview~_

Damn Francis. Hurting Seychelles like that. At least she was strong enough to kick his ass in her own way later...

Damn Hungary. Marrying that sissy aristocrat.

Gilbert groaned. It hurt like hell. Those two...

He pulled the sleeping island girl close. They were saved now. From the emptiness caused by pain. God, she was so adorable and sweet...

In the end, he wouldn't have it any other way.

She opened her eyes a bit. "...Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"The thunder... It's scary. Don't let go, okay?"

He smiled a bit, nodding.

Thank you, love, for saving me...

* * *

_Song #5_

_-Danielle: Maaya Sakamoto_

_Quick Comment: WHY SO MANY DEPRESSING SONGS?!_

Why...

Seychelles buried her head under the covers. It hurt, to have him glare at her like that. She shouldn't have... Why did she...

Tears leaked from her eyes. She was an idiot...

Where was she supposed to go from here? Now that she had nowhere to turn, no one to run to...

Now that love was not enough...

Nothing mattered.

She was lost in the abyss of hopelessness. Was there nothing left? At all? Why was he ignoring her, looking away, refusing her apology, falling right back into his own egocentric habits...

Yes, he was the sun all right. She still revolved around him. But for her, he had chosen to go out.

What else matters, when love is not enough...

* * *

_Song #6_

_-Why: Miliyah Kato_

_Quick Comment: AGAIN, WHY SO MANY? Srsly. This'll prolly be similar to the last one..._

Doushite? Porqoui? _Why_?

Gilbert had asked himself this question several times, in several different languages, over the past few days. It didn't make sense to him at all...

Why would she leave him BECAUSE he was so awesome?

She claimed that it was because he kept pointing it out. But it wasn't bragging if it was the truth!

He punched the wall. Damn it.

This was SO FREAKING UN-AWESOME.

What would she say next? That he wasn't awesome ENOUGH?

Kuh.

Pissing. Him. Off.

Well... Maybe...

IT WASN'T BRAGGING. IT DEFINITELY WASN'T BRAGGING!!!

WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?

He loved her. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her...

* * *

_Song #7_

_-Stay in My Memory: Bim_

_Comment: AGAIN WITH THIS? HAPPY, SHUFFLE THING! HAAAAAAAPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_Gilbert... Wherever you are... Please be happy, okay_?

Seychelles fell to the ground. Every day, she missed him more. Where had he gone after that document was signed...

_Please, Gil, stay in my memory. Maybe I'll be able to move on..._

He was... gone? No. That wasn't... possible, right?

Before the war, they'd had everything. She remembered sitting with him on the beach, him pointing out the stars and her saying their names. He named one after her. No one had ever seen that star before...

Now, it was the brightest thing in night sky.

_I love you... Please, don't forget me..._

* * *

_Song #8_

_Around the World: ATC_

_Comment: Well, here's mah happy I asked for. But I'm crying from the last song! Hurrrrrr..._

Seychelles entered the meeting room with Prussia. He was smirking, and she was smiling just a bit, just enough for everyone to know what was going on.

France was shocked. England and Germany, too. France ran off, probably to sell himself on the street for cheap. England started swearing loudly in British (because that's totally a different language. /shot) and Germany could only stare open-mouthed.

"B-Big Brother! You-"

"GUESS WHAT?" Prussia screamed suddenly. "THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S GONNA HAVE MY KID!"

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

_Song #9_

_-My Milkshake: My Chemical Romance_

_Comment: W.T.F. XDDDDDDDD. And it's the ROCK version, too. WOW._

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE AWESOME TO THE YARD! AND THE BIRDS! THEY GO CRAZY! OH YES."

Seychelles facepalmed. She should be used to her boyfriend standing on the balcony in his underwear and screaming weird shit. But...

Nope. Nope, she wasn't.

"YOU CAN'T RESIST IT! LALALALALA! KESESE! I AM SO DAMN AWESOME! MY AWESOME BRINGS YOU BITCHES TO THE YARD! HELL YEA!"

She walked away.

* * *

_Song #10_

_-Come Find Me: Marie Digby_

_Comment: Yay, normal song. Nice ending time~_

"So, Sesel, will you out with me? How bout now? Now?"

It was strange for Gilbert to actually ask a girl out. But Seychelles was driving him crazy. She was the one person who refused him every time. It pissed him off a bit.

"No."

"Damn it! Why not?"

"Ask me again tomorrow. That is, if you can find me."

"Huh?!"

-The next day-

Gilbert couldn't find her anywhere. That must have been what she meant. He looked up annoyed. Just then, a firework shot across the sky. He followed its origin to see her there, half-hiding behind a tree and smiling meekly at him.

"Sesel!"

She giggled. "So... Are you free tonight?"

She was ready now.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, I did it! That was really fun. I'm gonna do another one at some point~

There are so many other songs I have ideas for! Maybe I'll just do the same thing again, only with choosing the songs this time.

Yay~

Reviews make Prussia more awesome. Don't ask how. They just DO.


End file.
